1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to X-ray apparatuses and X-ray detectors, and more particularly, to an X-ray apparatus that selects an X-ray detector that is to be used in X-ray imaging, based on orientation information of an X-ray radiator and orientation information of the X-ray detector, and an X-ray detector.
In addition, more particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray apparatus that selects an X-ray detector that is to be used in X-ray imaging, based on radiation information of an X-ray radiator included in the X-ray apparatus and motion information of the X-ray detector, and displays the selected X-ray detector, and an X-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, X-rays are electromagnetic waves having a wavelength of 0.01 to 100 Å and can pass through an object. Thus, X-rays may be commonly used in a wide range of applications, such as medical equipment that capture images of the inside of a living body and non-destructive testing equipment for industrial use.
X-ray imaging apparatuses using X-rays allow X-rays emitted by an X-ray source to pass through an object, and detect a difference between the intensities of the passed X-rays from an X-ray detector to thereby acquire an X-ray image of the object. X-ray imaging apparatuses are able to easily identify the internal structure of an object based on an X-ray image of the object and to diagnose a disease of the object. X-ray apparatuses are able to easily identify the internal structure of an object by using the principle that the transmission coefficient of X-rays varies depending on the density of the object and the atomic number of an atom of the object. As the wavelength of an X-ray becomes shorter, the transmission coefficient of X-rays increases, and a picture of the image obtained by the X-rays on a screen becomes clearer.